The soundness of the skin can be disturbed by phenomena such as wrinkles, striae and keloids. Although such phenomena in general do not impose serious medical problems, they are often appreciated as inconveniences with more or less serious social implications.
Quite unexpectedly, it now has been found that compounds possessing serotonin antagonistic activity can be used in the preservation and restoration of the skin.